Trapped
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: If it weren't for the school bathroom trapping them.They'd never know what they missed out on'.The girls aw'd and Sean grinned pulling away from Emma who blushed and watched him leave with Spinner.Darcy,Ellie,Manny,Paige and Emma get trapped&Emmas pregnen
1. It Starts

"Maybe someone will come soon" Manny told Emma.

"This is horrible! So...horrible" she bitters. Manny laughed a little sitting on the girls bathroom sink.

Degrassi school ended just 5 minutes ago and here the best friends were, trapped in the schools bathroom.

"How did it lock?" huffs Emma trying to pick at it.

Manny shrugs as Emma came back over to her "Maybe it's some technolgy thing after school is done" she guesses.

Emma just laughed a little until the door opened.

Emma whirled around as Manny put hands up "Don't close-"

Behind Darcy, the door closed, now locking the 3 in it.

"The door..." drifts Emma for Manny who huffs.

"Great" Manny said in pure sarcasm "Now we're locked in the school with the next Paige Michealchuck"

They didn't even here the door open and close again as Emma's brown eyes looked over.

"Speaking of which..." she mutters.

"Were you talking about me?" Paige crossed her arms glaring right at Manny.

Manny ugh's loudly and groans leaning on the wall "Yeah, cause you are so stupid! It's 10 minutes now, whos going to come and get us?" she whined.

Darcy made little noises trying to open the door "It's locked!" she exclaims.

"No dur" Emma jokes.

"You mean, I'm trapped...in this room...with...you, people?" Paige started breathing heavily.

Manny rolled her eyes "Get over yourself"

"Really" nods Darcy watching Paige make a scene "You look like a dying animal"

Paige gasped and Darcy with Manny, rolled their eyes.

"Hey, you guys actually agreed on something" Emma teased and gave a little giggle.


	2. Bathroom Fight

"Ew" Paige wrinkled her nose sniffing a bit "What's that smell?"

Darcy gave a little disgusted noise and Manny looked to Emma who shrugged innocently.

"I don't know what your talking about" Emma confirms and sits on the wall, slidding down it on her butt.

An hour later.

"No ones coming" Darcy rocked back and forth "No one is going to come and save us"

"Relax" Emma told her "Someones going to find us missing by tonight" she said.

"Yeah, but who would check the school?" Paige points out.

Manny thought for some time on the ground until grinning "We could always yell"

The girls shared looks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all caught their breaths and looked around, trying to listen for any foot steps or anything.

Manny turned her head to see Emma banging her head back on the wall.

"Em" snaps Manny "Stop it"

"Yeah, you can damage your head or something" Darcy confirms "Don't want that to happen to our little miss Degrassi smarty pants"

"Will damage more than my head" Emma mutters.

"What was that, hun?" Paige asked hearing her.

Emma swallowed hard and shook her head "Nothing. What are you doing here anyways?" she decided to change the subject.

Paige rolled her eyes "Stupid collage wanted some files that your dad has. And my health ones"

"Why do they want your health files?" Darcy questions.

Paige just shrugs, she really didn't want to tell them.

Manny smirks sitting on the sinks again and glanced at Paige "So Paige.." she drifts.

Paige turned and sized Manny up, the girl had something on her mind "What?" she slowly said.

"Is it true you were dating Alex?" she asks.

Paige huffs and crossed her arms "yes" she mumbles.

"Isn't that wierd?" Emma blurted out.

"Not really" shrugs Paige.

"Girl on girl is completely forbidden in the catholic bible" Darcy exclaims.

Paige snickers "Good thing I'm not catholic then"

"so now, you and your brother are gay?" Manny smiles "Ironic"

"I'm Bi. If your trying to start something Manny Santos.." Paige stepped closer to her.

Manny jumped off the seat and folded her arms "Maybe I am"

Emma stood up seeing the girls nose to nose "Lets not fight guys, we'll get outta here soon"

The girls just glared back at another until slowly nodding and sitting away.


	3. Lets Get Retarded

15 minutes later:

"I thought we were done fighting" Paige said out of nowhere.

Manny looked up and frowns "Yeah...I guess"

"So...why do we keep on fighting?" Paige asks.

"Girl dominence" Darcy confirms "like Paige sleeping with Spinner behind my back"

"Darcy, I hardly knew you. Besides, he was mine first" Paige said.

Darcy rolled her eyes "Whatever, I'm over him anyways".

Emma cringed a little and the girls looked over.

"Emma, are you okay?" Paige questions.

"She's fine" nods Manny sharing a look with Emma.

"Your not...I mean, I heard some rumors..." drifts Darcy.

Emma let a long and loud deep breath out "I was anorexic Darcy, but not anymore. Don't believe anything you hear" she insists.

Darcy looked down "Yeah, like me and Peter are together?"

Emma grins a little and nods "Yeah, I heard that one too"

"How could you do it?" Darcy asked "How could you put up with all his lies?"

Emma shrugged slowly "I can't really answer that. I don't care for him like you do"

"your right" nods Darcy to see a smile creep on Manny's face. "What?" she asks.

"You just admitted you liked Peter" Manny laughs and soon enough all girls but Darcy were laughing.

"Um...is this some socail gathering?" the girls all turned to the voice of Ellie.

"And the door is closed" comments Paige.

Paige huffed looking away and Darcy let a pout out as Emma closed her eyes. Manny kept her glare on Ellie.

Just great.

An hour later.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T TREAT HIM LIKE DIRT!" yelled Ellie.

"ME!?" Screams Manny.

Paige shared a look with Darcy, they've been at it forever.

"I'm gonna be sick" Emma honestly said.

Darcy sadly frowned and turned to the girls fighting still "Come on you guys" she said.

"You are such a boy friend stealer!" shouts Manny.

Ellie snickers "You started it Slutty Santos"

Paige oddly watched Emma run her hand through her hair, eyes shut and pain written across her face.

"GUYS!" shouts Paige "Stop it! Emma can't take it anymore"

But they still ignored her "If you left Craig alone, none of this would be happeing" Manny was at Ellie now pulling her hair.

Ellie shreiked and slapped at her.

"This is totally not good!" Darcy yelled to Paige.


	4. Somebody Told Me

Emma leaned on the wall, her forehead against it and closed her eyes. 

_Sean: I know what I want...and I think you do too_

Emma slowly fainted to the ground and Ellie put her hands away from Manny who whipped around. Darcy put her hand over her mouth and Paige ran to her.

"OH my god" Ellie stared..

Paige shook Emma gently "Emma, Emma?" she shook her some more.

She was out cold.

"Oh no, no!" yells Manny putting her hand to her forehead and dives to Emma pushing Paige out of the way.

"What's going on?" Darcy yelled back.

Ellie stood there in shock, this was crazy. Why were they fighting about some boy?

Paige stared down at Manny who was panicking about Emma. "Manny" she got her attention "What's going on?" she slowly and firmly said.

Manny had tears streaming down her face and the 3 waited impatiently.

"Manny!" cried Ellie, they needed to know.

Manny choked on her words "she's pregnent".

Ellie's mouth dropped and Paige leaned on the wall so not to faint herself, Darcy was trying to breath and waving her hand in front her face

"Well what are you doing!?" Ellie yells "Wake her up!"

"I'm trying!" Manny shouted.

"Well try harder" Darcy snapped.

Paige's breathing got harder and harder as she gasped for air, clinging her chest.

"Oh not you too" cried Ellie.

"Help Manny" Darcy told Ellie and went to Paige, holding her from pacing so she could breath.

"Here. Use this" Ellie took her sweater off and handed it to Manny.

Manny put it under Emma's head and looked down at her best friend.

More tears came as she looked at Ellie "I don't know what to do"

"it's okay" Ellie promised her and hugged her.

Manny embraced her back.

Emma slowly fluttered her eyes open, Paige seeing this calmed herself down and smiled sadly.

Manny looked at Emma with Ellie and softens as Darcy still stood their in shock.

Emma tried to smile back at a little to go into tears.

The girls went over and sat down embracing her and another in a group hug.

"Your going to be okay" Paige promised Emma.

Darcy nods and frowns "You should of told someone"

"She told me" whispers Manny.

"It's not your fault" Ellie assured Manny.

Manny let a sad laugh out watching Ellie "We were so stupid to fight over Craig"

"Agreed" Ellie sniffed her cry and the two laughed a little sharing another hug.


	5. I'm So Sick

A half an hour later, Paige was trying to sleep, lying on Manny's feet. Manny had her head on Darcy's shoulder half asleep with her.

Ellie and Emma sat across from them, wide awake.

"Does Sean know?" Ellie whispers.

Emmas big brown eyes looked to Ellie "He- we don't, I never- Ellie please don't say anything"

"what makes you think I'd ever do such a thing?" Ellie shook her head.

"I'm sorry" Emma let tears down "the fact that I don't know you a-and Sean does..well, a lot"

"don't say now your jealous" Ellie said in shock "Emma, I haven't spoken to him since he stayed in Wasaga"

"You have so much more in common with him then I ever will. He's going to hate me" Emma cried harder, hugging her knees.

Ellie shook her head viriously putting her hand on Emma's shoulder "No, he **loves **you. Emma, having too much in common in a relationship is difficult, you get annoyed cause your too the same. Your like the good girl and Sean's the bad boy...but he tries to be perfect for you. That's something. Not a lot of people have that. He's in love with you Emma, he'd do anything for you" Ellie looked down "Even when we were together"

"Thats not true" Emma's voice cracked a bit feeling sorry for Ellie if it was.

Ellie slowly nods looking down and playing with her hands "It is. He was always sneaking glances at you. Whenever he was with me?" Ellie looks to Emma "It was you in his eyes..." she admits.

"How do I tell him?" Emma whispers.

Ellie slowly shrugged her left shoulder "I can't answer that. But Em, you've seen Sean's life at home, you understand him more than I ever could. He will be in that babies life" Ellie put her hand on Emma's stomach who softly smiled.

"It's a girl" Emma smiled happily.

"And Sean will definatly be a hard ass on any boy who goes near her" Ellie laughs and smirks at Emma "Just like he is with the mommy"

Emma grinned a bit more, her heart skipping just thinking about her boy friend. "Your right" she slowly nods to then frown and clench her stomach.

"Emma?" Ellie said loudly.

Manny opened her eyes with Paige as Darcy looked over.

Emma let a pained yell out and Paige's eyes widen getting up.

"It's happening again!" yells Paige.

Emma let out a thrilling scream that would give you goosebumps.

"We need to get her out of here!" Darcy exclaims in fear for Emma.

Ellie helped Manny get Emma up who repeated that everything was going to be fine.

Ellie slowly looked at her hand feeling something wet on her "Oh my god" she whispers and looks up to the friends "She's bleeding!"

Paige's eyes widen and Darcy ran to the door banging on it.

"HELP!!!!" she screamed.

Paige started helping Darcy on banging on the door and Emma was sweating so badly on the ground, Manny holding her and trying to keep her awake, Ellie yelling on top of her lungs for help.

The door opened and the girls moved back

"Oh thank god!" yelled Darcy

"Not God" said a too familiar voice "But close" Spinner stood there.

"Honey bee, we need the car!" Paige begged.

"Yeah, no problem" Spinner confirms "What's going on?" he peeked more in the room to see a bleeding Emma "O god"

"She's sick" feared Ellie.

Manny looked up helplessly "She's pregnent"

Spinner's mouth dropped "Does Sean know?"

"We have to go to the hospital" Darcy begged.

"I'll call him when we get there" nods Manny.

Paige held the door as Spinner bent down and picked Emma up.

"lets go!" he shouts and the girls followed after as he carried Emma and rushed her to the car...

...towards the hospital.


	6. I Won't Let You Fall Apart

Spinner held Paige in his arms on the hospital seats.

Ellie and Darcy watched Manny pace back and forth in front of them.

"Stop!" Darcy shreiks "Your making me dizzy and afraid"

"Where the hell is Sean?!" barked Manny.

"You just got off the phone with him 5 minutes ago. It will at least take 10 to get here" Ellie confirms.

Paige sadly looked at Manny "Honey, it will be okay"

Manny looked at her and slowly nods. Spinner nods to her too.

"I'M HERE!" came a loud yell, door slamming against the walls as the fasted guy next to Flash the superhero came running to them.

"Sean" Darcy got up.

Sean gave a wierd look "Who are you?"

"That's Darcy" Manny quickly said wanting to get to the point.

"She knows you cause who wouldn't? Emma has a boy friend...Manny calls and some guys bursts his way on over here?"

"If only he did that for me back when" Ellie taunted in a teasing tone.

"Where's my girl friend?" Sean ignored them all needing to know.

"She was in a lot of pain" Manny sadly said "She's in the ER. They won't let anyone in"

Spinner put his hand on Sean's back who looked lost and hopeless.

"I have to-I have to get in there" Sean panics "I don't even know what's wrong with her"

All of a sudden a bunch of alarms came on.

Ellie stood up and her mouth dropped.

Darcy slowly sat up too looking to the room the doctors were running in and looked back at everyone "That's the...thats the room Emma's in"

"O god" Manny collasped and Paige hugged her trying to relax her.

"Sean..." drifts Spinner and Sean took off running "SEAN!"

"What is he doing?" Paige stood with Manny.

"He's trying to get to her" Ellie goes to catch up.

"Is she crazy?!" exclaims Darcy to see Doctors trying to hold Sean back, Sean sending a punch to his face.

"Spinner" Paige called when he ran to help Sean out.

The girls shared quick glances before running after as well to join in.

The alarm got louder and there were 5 doctors against these teenagers.

Sean got through and ran for his life to get to Emma as the girls stood back slapping the doctors from chasing Sean and Spinner blocked the door.

"Sir, you can't be in here!" yelled the doctor trying to pump Emma's heart back up

Sean's mouth hung open and his heart stopped, all he could hear was his breath and all he saw was Emma... and a baby monitor beside her. A head...and a body in her.

Slow motion.


	7. I'm Keeping My Baby

Emma's eyes fluttered closed in her hospital bed.

She finally blinked them open to see white walls around her and swallowed her dry throat down.

She felt so tired.

She closed her eyes for a second to open them again and look down to a weight on her lap.

Sean.

Her heart skipped and he looked so helpless.

His hands were holding her one, and he was in hand cuffs. His head hung low with eyes closed.

"Sean" Emma finally spoke.

His head shot up and his eyes snapped to her, he was crying. "Emma" he practically croacked out.

Emma went to open her mouth to close it. They kept their eyes connected and he pierced his lips togethers and looked down, smoothing his hand on her lower stomach.

Emma choked a cry "I wanted to tell you" she shook hard from crying hysterically.

"Shhh" Sean took her in his arms and caressed her hair "Emma, It's alright, Em. It's okay. You were scared, I understand" he kept sh'ing her until she calmed down.

She sniffed and pulled away, her big brown eyes looking into his "Your not mad?"

"Mad?" he was dumb founded "Are you insane?" he bitters.

Emma smiled a little and he grinned a bit back "It's-it's okay right?" she asks.

Sean nods kissing her hand softly "You just weren't eating enough for two" he confirms "you were exhausted. You need more sleep" he confirms.

He crawled onto the bed and took her in his arms to kiss her head. Emma slipped her hand into his and played with his fingers as he smiled softly, his chin on her head.

"Sean...what's with the hand cuffs?" Emma laughed a little now playing with the cuffs on his hands.

Sean chuckles "Cops said I can see you and stay only if they arrested me. They thought I was gonna harm you or something" he teased and she laughed a little more. As if!

Her eyes closed as he carressed her hair back and forth listening to her breathing.

"I love you Emma" Sean said before she went to sleep.

She was slowly drifting off..

"..and I want to keep this baby with you" he whispered in her ear and held her tighter.

She layed her head on his chest and doozed off feeling safe.

About an hour later the friends slowly knocked on the door and Emma and Sean blinked open their eyes.

"Hey..." he drifts and Emma smiled.

"can we come in?" smiled Darcy and Emma nods sitting up as Sean lift his hands with his cuffs over her.

"Dude, lets go get those off" Spinner laughed. Sean nods and turns to Emma "I'll be **right **back" he insists going to kiss her as she pulls back.

"Not like I'm going anywhere" she teased and he smiled against her lips, slowly kissing her as she put her hands on the side of his jaw lines.

The girls aw'd and Sean grinned pulling away with Emma who blushed and watched him leave with Spinner.

"Cutest couple ever" Paige gushed

"He is such a hottie" nods Darcy.

"I had faith in them since day 1" joked Manny sharing a smile with Emma.

Ellie nods sitting on the edge of the bed "I agree. They are the best lovers I've ever seen" she confessed.


	8. So Worth It

Sean and Spinner came back and they were all surronding the hospital bed with the doctor there too. Emma, on the bed.

The doctor was spreading a jelly on Emma's stomach to help see the baby on the screen.

The doctor started moving the paddle around on her belly trying to find a clear picture of the baby.

"Okay Miss Nelson and Mr Cameron, do you see the baby? His head is right here." The doctor said pointing to a spot on the screen.

"Oh my gosh, I see his head!" Emma said in an excited voice.

"And there's her little arms and little hands. She's so cute! Wait... Is it a she?" Sean asked the doctor

"Yes you are going to have a little girl." said the doctor

"Oh Emma, did you hear that? A Girl! Your having a girl!" exclaims Paige while clapping her hands together.

"I think I managed to hear" Emma teased as Sean held her hand tigther

"But doctor how far is Emma along?" asked Manny

"Well from the looks of the ultrasound, it looks as if she's 3 months pregnant" he confirms

"She's 3 months pregnant? How could she have hid her pregnancy for 3 months?" asked a curious and blunt Darcy

"Some women don't show that much for a few months." Ellie told her as the Doctor tried not to smile.

"Uh, honey I think it time to talk about your options." Said Paige

"Options?" Emma asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes like whether you want to give the baby up for adoption or.. have an abortion." the doctor confirms as Sean looked at him with complete hatred and confusion

"I am NOT having an abortion, you know how I feel about that, abortion is murder."said Emma

"Well I just thought that now that you're in the situation you might have changed your mind." said Darcy and Manny slapped her arm.

Darcy nodded to shut up since Emma wasn't Mia, Emma needed respect and Darcy had no place to judge her. And she wasn't going to, not at all.

"Well I haven't!" Emma said with an determined expression.

Sean nods "We're keeping it"

Spinner's mouth hung open and again, the girl's aw'd at once.


	9. I Know We're Cool

Sean was in the car waiting for Emma as she smiled with her friends.

"I'll definatly stop by more often" Ellie promised the girls who nod and agree.

"Yea well.." drifts Paige "I think I'm coming back to Degrassi. I'm not so ready for University yet"

They frowned for her and Manny smiled a little "We'll all help another"

"Specailly when you have your baby" Darcy grinned happily to Emma who laughed and nods, agreeing.

Manny gasped raising her hand "Dibs on babysitting her first"

"As if, I'm going to" Paige rolled her eyes playfully and the girls laughed again.

"Well I'm going to get going" Darcy admits.

They all nod and Ellie looked ot her "You want a ride home Darcy?" she questions her new friend.

"Nah" Darcy shook her head no to smirk a little glancing at Emma "I think I'm going to call Peter"

They all laugh and Manny hung on Emma "Good luck" they said at the same time and giggled.

They waved good bye to Darcy yelling at her about seeing her on Monday at school.

"I better go too" Emma agreed.

"And I have no choice!" yelps Paige being pulled by Spinner and laughs walking away "Bye guys!"

"Bye" the last 3 said.

"I'll see you later, kay?" Manny hugged Emma who nodded and shared a hug with Ellie too.

"Keep safe" Ellie told Emma.

"Bye you two" Emma points "Play nice" they just innocently smiled until seeing Emma into Seans car and driving away.

"So.." drifts Ellie walking with Manny "You want a ride?"

Manny stuck hands in her pockets and nodded "Yeah, that'd be cool" she agrees.

Ellie looked at her watch "We still got 2 hours until midnight"

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Manny gasped "Burger King has this new meal"

"Oh my god I love Burger King!" exclaims Ellie as she and Manny kept talking until out of sight.

Through out the years Ellie kept her promise, she kept seeing the girls and even Paige stopped by every day to visit.

Darcy Emma and Manny hung out every day at school.

They were friends until the end. If it weren't for that school bathroom trapping them. They'd never know what they missed out on.

True friendship.


	10. Friends Forever

FRIENDS FOREVER

What happened with the girls through out their years:

Emma Nelson: Emma had her baby girl named Rachel. Sean kept his word and stayed with them forever and loved them as well as protected them. He got a job at an auto shop that soon turned to his own and Jay and Spinner came working with him. Emma got into collage with the major of photography so worked home a lot and took care of their daughter. Emma and Sean fought sometimes but Rachel always reminded them of what kind of love they had and were always happy in the end. Which was what really mattered. A true, happy family.

Manny Santos: Manny decided to give into porn tapes. She was the next Paris Hilton who had a star life and into acting, for the press to get their hands on two sex tapes. Impressive or what? Her career, I mean. She's a known actress and she always comes home to see Emma, Paige, Ellie and Darcy. She moved in with her long ago school mate, Marco. Yes, the gay one. She didn't want to commit or settle down until she met up with Craig Mannings again on his tour. This time, no drama. The two got married and had twins.

Paige Michealchuck: Surprizingly, she kept her relationship with Spinner and they are now living with another. They never got married in fear they'd be off and on again like what is usually is. University never worked out but that's okay cause Spinner worked at the auto shop and she became a reporter. They have a love child...well, love dog. He's a chocolate lab named Max and they can't get enough of him or they're friends who they see every day.

Ellie Nash: Ellie moved on from Jesse and met a guy named Tommy. He was a producer of a music broad cast and got her famous. She was good with the singing and doing her own guitar music until she settled down and did the photography again only this time along Emma's side. She lives far from Degrassi but comes home every holiday to see them.

Darcy Andrews: Darcy gave Peter a shot and they lasted a while until Darcy saw why Emma broke up with him. Dumb Jerk. Shes now a house wife and her husband is a billionaire. Can you guess who? No other than Jimmy Brookes.


End file.
